A Fine Line
by DreamStar18
Summary: Adele and Kayla are two ordinary girls, who feel like they don't belong. They meet one day at school, and become inseparable. However, one moment can change everything. They meet the Pevensie siblings, and Prince Caspian, and adventure unfolds. When two romances occur, are Adele and Kayla able to cross the fine line that separates them or will they die trying? (EDITING)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Dearest Margaret,_

Endings.

 _Everything has one: World War One, World War Two, the 'unsinkable' Titanic, even the Berlin Wall met its end eventually._

 _Most of those endings were positive endings that made many people look forward to the bright future ahead of them, but that's not the point. The point is that everything you think will last ends and dies and falls. Good times have an end, and thankfully so do the bad._

 _I didn't believe that my life would ever end completely. Like all lives, mine has constant turns, bumps and things that go wrong but with the excitement and happiness that comes along with it, I did not think that it would ever end - who would? Exactly._

 _My life hasn't ended – not yet. It won't end for a long, long time. The best part of my life, however…_

 _Sometimes it scares me that although I am only young my real, my true life died a long time ago with many of the people that I have loved being left behind just like litter on the side of the road; you can acknowledge that it is there, but usually you do not do anything about it and go about your life the best that you can. Usually the litter does not change anything significant in life, so maybe I should not compare my own experiences with mere rubbish. It was anything but._

 _However, for some people this story isn't about an end. More like… the start of a new chapter._

 _Stories that are labelled as fiction may have no right to that title. Lots of the stories that we are told could be true; myths and legends could have been everyday life for some people. They could have._

 _Sometimes it annoys me how we will never know the true answers to these myths._

 _My worse fear is sacrifice: The kind of sacrifice that you would make in a single heartbeat, not knowing if you would live until the next one._

 _That kind of decision scares me – knowing that you love someone so much; you would die just so that they can live. What about the sacrifices where you would live so that they can die? Would you do that? I know that I couldn't. Some of us will never have to make that decision but if you do, if you have done, you will understand what I am talking about._

 _If someone, someone that you would go to the ends of the earth for, someone that you gave your heart to, made you promise that you would live out the rest of your life in happiness without them, could you ever be happy again?_

 _This story is about how I found my happiness, even after the light of my life was gone. Something that in time, I hope that you do too._

 _We're so proud of you and sorry that we can never be there to tell you in person._

 _All my love…_

 **AN:**

 **This story may not necessarily be a happy one. However, this story will have its ups and downs, its happiness and its heartbreak. I can't promise that all of you will like it, but I can promise that for those who do, it's going to be one hell of a journey!**

 **I also would like to quickly add that although I have read almost all of the Narnia series written by C.S Lewis, this story will be based off the movies.**

 **ONLY DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Narnia or any of C.S Lewis' inventions.**

 **Thank You for reading and I hope you enjoy 'A Fine Line'!**


	2. One - The Fall

**Chapter One – The Fall**

Kayla Wright had always hated Tuesdays. The fifteen-year-old girl had no idea why, she just did.

Yes, on Tuesdays she had the first Art lesson of the week with her best friend Adele, but that was only one hour of the very long six hour school day.

Kayla sighed, putting her thick chocolate-coloured hair up in a bun so that she could focus on the very difficult math equation she was trying so hard to solve.

Math, Kayla found truly was appalling. She just could not get the hang of it - how anyone could was beyond her. The young girl sighed once more, throwing her black pen down on the old wooden table whilst massaging her temples with her fingers. It was not even Ten O'clock and she could already feel a migraine coming on.

Kayla absentmindedly looked out of the large glass windows. _What was Adele doing now? Was she finding maths as difficult as_ _she_ _was?_

"I hope that I'm not the only one in this situation. What an awkwardly boring class…" Kayla trailed off quietly so that no one could hear her. Usually the dark-haired girl was loud, outgoing and got on her teachers nerves, but today just felt _different_ \- she could not explain it.

As Kayla released her hair from its bobble she tucked it behind her ears before she picked up her pen once more, still determined to muster up whatever determination she had left.

* * *

Adele Greene sighed as she drew random doodles in the back of her already scruffy maths book. Another day, another maths lesson.

Adele had _always_ disliked maths with a passion. The young girl supposed that she was not too bad at basic multiplications or anything like that, but give her equations and she just could not figure out any answers.

The light haired girl frowned as a piece of crumpled paper landed on her desk with a small ' _thud_ '. Her head whipped around as she tried to find the culprit and eventually piercing blue eyes met her stare. Adele exhaled in fatigue.

 _Taylor Moore_ ; her Ex-Best Friend. Long story short, Taylor had chosen the 'popular' girls who weren't particularly nice over being friends with Adele. Adele _did_ still want to be her friend, but Taylor apparently didn't see her views and told the 'populars' every single one of her secrets.

Adele shook her head before she threw the paper into the bin beside her desk. Ignoring Taylor's ignorant pout she picked up her pen as she continued to figure out the puzzle.

Adele eventually gave up and freed her hair from its ponytail. How she longed for Kayla, her best friend to be there. She absolutely hated her classes! Well apart from Art, but that was a different story.

* * *

Later that day, Adele stumbled into her Art room to find the whole class – including the teacher – staring at her. She bit her lip as she prepared for the telling off she was bound to get.

" _Miss Greene_!" her art teacher Miss Griffin snapped, "Why are you late?!"

From the corner of her eyes Adele could see Kayla trying not to laugh, which made Adele smile to herself. _Bad idea_.

"Why on earth are you laughing? This is _not_ a laughing matter!"

Adele blushed in embarrassment, glancing down at the wonky table Kayla sat at, "Yes Miss, sorry Miss." she timidly stated.

The teacher sighed before she gestured for the young girl to sit down next to Kayla at the quieter Art table. The girls usually kept to themselves as they did not really know the others in their class well, but weren't against talking to them.

"Why were you so late today, Addie?" Kayla asked her friend as she sat next to her. In turn, Adele only shrugged before getting out her Art book and pencil out of her rucksack.

"I'm really not sure, Kayla." She started casually, leaning in to talk to her friend more privately, "Something's off about today. I can't put my finger on it – it's weird and I don't know why."

At this, Kayla looked alarmed before she replied; "That really _is_ weird… I've been feeling the same today." The pair frowned, Adele biting her lip whereas Kayla stared into space, seemingly thinking about what it was that she felt.

The two Sixteen-Year-Olds slowly drifted off into a comfortable silence which broke after precisely seventeen-and-a-half minutes.

After those seventeen-and-a-half minutes, Kayla suddenly felt like something – or _someone_ – was staring at her back so she turned around, her short, cocoa hair whipping the base of her neck, only to be met with no one; not Miss Griffin or any other of her classmates. _Nothing was there_ – only the wall which was weirdly as pristine as fresh snow that glimmered during a vivid sunrise. It contained shelves of colourful artwork, unique designs and art books that previously belonged to other people who had moved on from High School within the past few years - nothing out of the ordinary.

Then why did it _feel_ out of the ordinary?

"Kayla, do you need anything? I'm nipping to the store cupboard for another glue-gun." Adele questioned her friend whilst she stood up. Kayla only shook her head, narrowing her eyes accusingly at the wall which of course stayed as still as a statue.

"No, it's fine. Don't be too long though-" Kayla gestured towards the other end of the room, "-Miss is just about to lose her temper with Rebecca and Lindsay over there." She finished with a grin. Adele shook her head in humour before wandering off to the cupboard which fortunately was only a few metres away.

Adele opened the door to find that the usually luminous light-bulb was not working, but shrugged as she soon found a small oaken stool to keep the door from slamming shut; the young girl had never been fond of the dark.

She peered at the numerous shelves, the seemingly never-ending stacks of vivid poster paint, sugar paper and scrap materials (just to name a few), before her eyes caught sight of the large, pale glue-sticks that attached to what she had been looking for; _glue guns_. In fact, Adele was just about to touch the plastic navy handle of the nearest device when _it_ happened.

The already frail door slammed shut which left her in complete darkness, save for the lights from the classroom that gazed through the rectangular window into the tiny room she was now trapped in.

Bewildered at how the small stool had moved from where she had sturdily placed it, Adele toughly pushed down on the door handle, expecting it to open as that is what doors usually do when vigorous pressure is applied.

However, _this_ door had clearly decided that it was far from usual as it was reluctant to open at all.

"Gosh!" Adele faintly exclaimed as she frantically tried the handle again and _again._ Still, nothing happened.

Kayla could sense that something was wrong as she frowned before she sat up in her chair, craning her neck in order to look down the corridor where the cupboard in question was, only to find that the door was completely closed, Adele still inside the room.

" _Oh No.._." Kayla quietly stated, before getting to her feet.

After stumbling through the classroom desperately trying to avoid Miss Griffin's attention, Kayla practically ran down the freshly-cleaned corridor, her boots not helping her case as they made more noise than was necessary with every step she took. Luckily, no one had noticed the commotion going on, and were all loudly getting on with their work.

Kayla finally reached the room as she heard Adele's cries for help. However just as Kayla was about to touch the metallic handle the door swung open itself, revealing Adele's hysterical figure which was ironically just below the neon-blue box labelled 'glue-guns'.

"Well, _that_ was the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced." Adele muttered as she ran her shaking hand through her chestnut-coloured hair. She quickly grabbed a glue-gun from its box before sternly pulling the wooden door to a close behind her.

Kayla placed her hand on her friends left shoulder, looking at the smaller girl in concern.

"What happened, Adds?!" She questioned in disbelief.

Kayla knew that Adele had a phobia of small, dark places – that they made her feel claustrophobic. Adele's fear of the dark had seemingly come out of nowhere; causing Kayla to believe that there was more to this phobia than Adele let on. But no matter how much Kayla was worried about her friend, she had never been pushy and so was waiting for Adele to reveal what had caused the anxiety and paranoia. She knew that whatever it was, it was not good.

Adele only shook her head as the two made their way back up the corridor.

"I honestly don't have a clue." Adele paused, recalling what had happened just moments ago, "I only went in to get a glue-gun, and I even put a stool beside the door to keep it from… well, doing what it just did!" She shook her head a second time, very confused, "… a second later the door slammed shut and I was in _complete_ darkness… it was like… I don't know… magic, or something."

Kayla didn't know what to make of the situation and the two continued back into their classroom in silence. They were both thankful when they were able to sit back down on their stools without much trouble; people within their art class always wondered in and out so they did not attract any unnecessary attention.

Absentmindedly, Adele's gaze wavered from the materials in front of her to the back corner of the art classroom, left of where the friends had seated themselves. She sighed, looking back at her work as she prepared to actually start, before freezing as she realised what she had just seen.

"Kayla?" She all but whispered, her voice unnaturally high-pitched.

"Yes Ads?" Kayla was focussed on the fabric in her hands, attempting and luckily accomplishing sewing tiny, neat red stitches onto it.

"What…." Adele gulped, confusion evident in her tone, "... have you ever seen _that_ before?" She gestured her head discreetly towards the usually plain wall.

Except, the wall was not usual or plain at all. The walls were still white- however, not pristine –and the shelves were still a dark metallic-grey colour.

Adele's eyes had not been caught by the walls themselves, more like what was _attached_ to the walls that had not been there before; the portrait of a lion - very much like Aslan in the fantasy movie Narnia, which both the girls loved to watch at the weekends. Their guilty pleasure was that they both loved C.S Lewis' creation as it was a great escapism and something that the two friends were extremely passionate about.

Kayla's gaze hardened, "I don't think so… no, it's not familiar in the slightest. We've sat over here all year so far, and there's never been any lion painting there before, not even earlier today. I suppose Mrs Griffin could've placed it there whilst I was helping you in the store room, but it's very unlikely…"

Completely ignoring everyone else around her, Adele stood up and walked a few steps so that she was almost directly in front of the painting.

Adele could only stare at it, captivated by the fine lines of the artist's brush strokes. The work was magnificent – there was no doubt about it – however, something about the whole scene was off. How was the class so oblivious to the obvious, large painting?

Kayla gulped as she stood out of her chair as steadily as she could, not wanting any attention on her person. In a way, she felt as though the painting was something truly special, something personal that she did not want ruined by a few of her narrow-minded peers.

"It looks so much like Aslan-," Kayla started in a mere whisper, Adele practically straining her ears to hear her friend, "-but it can't be. Narnia is a fictional world; three films and a book series prove that. It would be impossible to believe otherwise!"

Both Kayla and Adele adored the fantasy world that was Narnia, but that did not mean they thought any of it was true. It had proven to be escapism throughout their lives, throughout their heartbreaks and health issues – both mentally and physically.

However, this was _their_ world; normal, comfortable. Doors like that were never opened, bridges never built.

Adele eyed Kayla wearily as the taller girl edged closer towards the artwork adorning the grim classroom walls. Eventually Adele followed her friend, moving even closer towards the mysterious artwork, ready to pull Kayla back towards the desk if Miss Griffin's attention was averted from the work she was marking. As she did so, Adele realised that she too had suddenly been captivated by the lion trapped inside the canvas, like... it was calling her.

Kayla reached out, lightly making contact with the bumpy surface of the canvas, shuddering as though she had travelled from England to the Antarctic. Adele gripped onto Kayla's shoulder, also shuddering like she had received an electric shock.

The two girls retracted their hands, Kayla turning to Adele, both staring at each other in confusion. _What had just happened?_

They sat back down quietly and sudden, not wanting to suddenly attract unnecessary attention. Kayla took a long sip of her water as Adele just sat on her seat blankly, resisting the urge to bite her nails in anxiety and worry.

"Okay, I've had _enough_!" Miss Griffin's voice pierced the air. Kayla had not realised how loud the class really was, wondering why as soon as she had made contact with that painting she could not hear a thing.

Once the class really was silent, Miss Griffin continued, "Lately, this class has been a nightmare to handle and-,"

Both girls did not hear much more of that _pleasant_ speech. Not because they weren't paying attention, like in their Maths class - but because they were both suddenly overcome by dizziness and nausea.

Kayla rose from her seat, attracting unwanted attention, but more focussed on the fact that she knew she was going to be violently sick. Adele stayed in her seat, wanting nothing more than an ice-cold cloth to place on her head.

Before Kayla could rush out of the room and Adele could ask for a cold paper towel, they felt themselves falling, probably tripping up over something small; a loitering water bottle, for example...

For both girls, the experience of falling was very blurry and embarrassing. Everything in the room – themselves included – felt like it was moving in slow motion.

All eyes were on them, and the pair hurriedly braced themselves for the impact of the cold, concrete floor. Kayla covered her face with her hands, although she realised it would not help the pain she would most likely feel. Adele quickly opted to stretch her arms out in front of her, to attempt to steady herself. However, that choice did not help either.

However, instead of being met with stinging palms and a cold, harsh floor, Kayla and Adele were both met with the soft, earthly feel of grass covered with small but brightly coloured daisies. The vibrancy of the grass was… unreal. Almost like they were in a dream, a fictional world.

The girls gazed upwards and instantly regretted it; sunlight pierced their eyes. Quickly peering down at the fresh grass, their eyes took a few moments to adjust from the artificial lighting within their school to the pure sunlight. Everything appeared golden, like the outside world was drenched in a candle flame.

Soon enough, they could look up at the sky – a perfect blue – without being blinded. It was only then that they realised they _were_ in their classroom... now, they were not so sure.

"What in the world?!" Adele exclaimed, breathless. She was terrified, and extremely bewildered – not a good combination, "Where… where _are_ we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kayla replied, speechless. The taller of the two felt very anxious, unsure of what had happened, and _how_ it had happened.

Both in awe they did not know what else to say, what to suggest.

"This doesn't look like Art class." Adele stated, gazing at the small cluster of trees to the right of where they had landed. Even _they_ were perfect; the chocolate coloured trunks smooth, the leaves healthy, dewy and green.

They pulled themselves up from the ground, dusting the visible mud off of their uniforms, standing back to back.

 _Is this a dream?_ Kayla wondered, _how are we both conscious and aware?_ She touched the lowest branch of the tree closest to her, taking in its texture, _everything feels real…_

 _This has to be a dream_ , Adele thought, _but how are we both in the same dream? This just isn't possible…_

"I wonder where we are…" Adele trailed off, trying to find some sort of explanation.

' _SNAP!'_

Kayla twirled around, towards the clear sound of a twig breaking, Adele following her friend's actions. What they saw… was _not_ what they were expecting to lay eyes on.

Four children - around the same age as themselves - were stood near the edge of the small clearing, only a few metres away from Kayla and Adele's trembling figures. Needless to say, both girls recognised the entire group within seconds.

"How the _heck_ is this… _this_?!" Kayla whispered to Adele, who only gazed at her friend in shock.

"Why, you're in Narnia of course." Susan Pevensie's soft voice spoke, sounding as confused as they felt.

Before Adele could laugh and reply 'funny joke', or Kayla could mutter 'Sure, and I'm the Queen of England', they heard the sound of the ocean crashing onto a bed of sand and recognised it from…

"We're… in… Narnia?" Kayla glanced around, "But…"

"That can't be… possible…" Adele finished for her friend, the two looking at each other as they felt their face's pale and even fainter than they did minutes ago.

Adele's hazel eyes found bright blue ones, gazing at her in such curiosity. All the Pevensie siblings glanced at one another, obviously baffled at how and why other people – _Clearly from our own world,_ Susan thought, _Judging by their school uniforms_ – could possibly have ended up in Narnia.

Exhaustion hit Kayla like a truck as she finally collapsed, the aroma of fresh flowers and salt water being the last thing she was truly aware of. Adele was not far behind her, finally sinking to the ground, blacking out entirely.

That day really _had been_ out of the ordinary after all.

 **AN:**

 **Hello, and thank-you to all those who have read this chapter.**

 **I have started to re-edit this fic purely due to the fact that reading my "older" works/chapters makes me embarrassed, plus I have a better idea now of where I want this story to go, therefore it only makes sense for me to edit the chapters I have already published so they are to the best, or nearly to the best, of my ability.**

 **I have spent a** _ **very**_ **long time editing this chapter (as I've had to do it in small chunks) and hope to have everything up-to-date by (at least) summer. I apologise for the long wait, but I'm extremely busy at the moment focussing on my own health – mentally for the most part, as my anxiety and depression have become much worse and have taken a toll on how I'm physically feeling too - along with attempting to catch up with college.**

 **That being said, if any of you reading this spot any mistakes, or anything that you think could be made better, don't hesitate to inform me – I'm a work in progress, so constructive criticism really helps (no hate or mean comments though please).**

 **Anyway, thank you again for reading/reviewing/favouriting/following, you don't realise how much I appreciate it!**

 **(Adele Greene is portrayed as Jenna Coleman & Kayla Wright is portrayed by Emma Watson, although you can just imagine whoever you want to – these actresses were just who I had in mind whilst adding some aspects to each character… and maybe cause I love both Doctor Who and Harry Potter. SHOUTOUT to Narnialover14… :D ) **


	3. Two - The Truth

**Chapter Two - The Truth**

Adele eventually opened her eyes.

It was early evening, however the sky still seemed too bright for her eyes as she was used to smog from car engines filling the air. She could only lie still, all of her thoughts catching up with her. Once Adele's sight had properly returned, and things did not seem as vivid as they first had, she slowly sat up on the rather comfortable grassy land, unaware of the figure perched next to her.

"That was quite an entrance you made." A voice commented. Adele writhed around, getting a glimpse of blonde hair and blue eyes. A boy, just a bit older than herself. _Peter Pevensie_. She was in _Narnia…_ or this was all just a _very_ convincing joke.

"I'm sorry…" She started, unsure of what to say or even how to continue the conversation, "I'm just very… confused. I have no clue where I am, or even how I got here."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what to tell you, I'm just as confused as you are – I thought we were the only ones…" Peter trailed off, obviously in thought. Adele frowned slightly, taking in the apple trees and the sound of the ocean that seemingly engulfed the air around them.

" _We_?" She questioned in confusion, then realising he was referring to Lucy, Edmund and Susan, "Oh yeah, your siblings; Lucy, Edmund and Susan right?"

It was only when he narrowed his eyes, did she recognise her mistake.

"How did you _know_ that?" Peter questioned, his right hand moving to his sword he had clasped onto his belt. Adele had to admit that she was extremely intimidated. _What would she do if he thought she was someone conspiring against him? What if he wounded her?!_

"Before…" She struggled to come up with an answer that did not make her sound completely insane, "…when I landed, I saw you stood with… three others…" This poor explanation did still not explain how she knew the names of his siblings, "… and I- I've heard stories."

" _Stories_?" Peter seemed to consider this, as he strolled towards the apple trees, plucking a crimson red fruit from its branch, "But you're from the same place as I, are you not? England?"

"Why, yes…" Adele trailed off once more, watching his movements carefully – he could strike at any moment. She remembered how angered Peter could become, "However, I have heard many stories about you. I have no idea how or why I was sent, but I do understand that there _must_ be a reason. So… can we just leave it there?"

He still eyed her suspiciously, before finally sighing as he moved his hand away from his weapon.

"Why not?" Peter mumbled, "You seem pretty much harmless, and if you're from England as well you _must_ have been sent by Aslan himself…if he still exists."

"Aren't you the… High King?" Adele asked, "Why wouldn't you believe in Aslan if you're, well, _here_. If he granted you such a title, aren't you supposed to have a little belief in him?" Peter only eyed Adele curiously as she suddenly pulled on her school skirt, smoothing it out, "Gosh, I could do with some better clothes right now." As she pulled her blazer too, she froze, "There's nothing in my blazer." She faintly spoke, "But… I'm sure I had my supplies and my _phone…"_

" _Phone_?" Peter questioned, his voice more puzzled than her own, "You mean a telephone? How could _that_ fit into your pockets? How can you even afford one?"

It was then Adele realised that Peter – and his siblings – lived nearly sixty years before she had even been born.

"Well… one thing I forgot to mention – that Kayla and _-,"_ Adele paused as she reminded herself that Kayla had gone through… whatever that fall was too. "Wait." she continued sharply, causing Peter to lower the apple he was going to offer her, "Where's Kayla?"

"Who?" Peter frowned. The young girl felt sick with worry.

"My friend. The one who-,"

" _Adele_!" A familiar voice exclaimed from behind where Adele was lying, but upon hearing it Adele quickly stood up, turning to face the owner of which the voice belonged to.

"Kayla!" Adele hugged her friend tightly as she approached, "I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you! Where _were_ you?!" Kayla smiled at her friend as they pulled out of their hug.

"I'm pleased to have found you too," Kayla started quite seriously, "… I have absolutely no clue why we're here, what our purpose is… however, you needn't have worried- I was only with Lucy and Susan."

" _Only_?" Adele stated, shocked. Not even an hour ago, they had both believed Narnia to be an entirely _fictional_ world – which it still could be, for all Adele knew – however the fact that they were _in_ Narnia seemed a little bit impossible for the young girl to wrap her head around. She was shocked at how Kayla could act so tranquil about it all, and secretly envied her for it.

"Don't worry, Addie-," Kayla added, sensing her friend's unease about their new dilemma, "I'm sure Aslan knows what he's doing… and if not, we'll figure something out. We'll work out a way to get back home, I promise."

Adele did not like being so pessimistic, however there was a part of her worried about Kayla's promise – about how Adele knew that there were some promises her friend may not be able to keep…

* * *

Meanwhile, Kayla eventually woke from her slumber. She instantly remembered what had happened, and the light was quite frankly blinding. She blinked a few times before deciding to sit up leisurely, not actually knowing what awaited her. What _did_ await her… was not what she expected, to say the least.

"Oh, hello! You're _finally_ awake!"

Kayla looked towards the source of the sudden noise to find Lucy Pevensie standing a few feet away from her, seemingly concerned for Kayla's wellbeing, but also cautious for her own. Kayla could not blame her; it is not every day another two people from England literally fall into Narnia, and she felt confused just thinking about it all.

"Susan!" Lucy exclaimed as she rushed towards her older sister as she approached, before she hugged her tightly.

"Gosh, Lu. I have only been gone an hour or so." Susan commented as she glanced down at her younger sister, but hugged her back fondly nonetheless.

The small interaction reminded Kayla of Adele, and she frowned when she realised her smaller friend was nowhere in sight.

" _Ahem_." The two sisters turned to look at Kayla, who was sitting uncomfortably on the murky ground. Before she continued, Kayla hastily stood up and steadied herself on a nearby tree branch. She felt dizzy, but she always did when she woke up and knew it would eventually fade, "I hate to break you two up and spoil the reunion, but where am I? Where's my friend, Adele?" She asked, her voice calm.

"To answer your questions, you're in a land called Narnia. Your friend is just down _that_ path-," Susan broke off, gesturing to her own left. Kayla glanced to her right, where a narrow path covered in substantial ferns met her view, "- Peter all but flung her over his shoulder." Susan rolled her eyes when she mentioned her brother's antics, "He was going to move you too, but he hasn't returned. I'll bet she's awake."

"We're near the ruins of Cair Paravel," Lucy added with a shake of her head, "If I'd have realised how long we'd been _sooner_ … maybe Mr Tumnus, the Beavers and everyone else who… maybe they would have made it." Susan sighed, sensing her sister's distress.

"Don't blame yourself, Lu. We weren't to know - there was nothing we could've done anyway." The older girl tried comforting her, which Kayla noticed nearly succeeded. _Nearly_.

"What happened?" Kayla questioned the pair, although she already knew from watching the films several thousand times. She could not exactly state that to Lucy and Susan, could she?

"It's a long story, perhaps for another time." Susan answered gently, "Anyhow, we need to get moving; Peter's not so patient these days, and you need to acquaint with your friend." Susan paused as the trio began their walk, Lucy in front whilst Kayla and Susan walked beside each other behind the younger girl, "What happened to you two anyway? How did you manage to end up here?" Susan added, sensing Kayla's confusion.

"Honestly, I have no idea. One minute we casually _tripped_ ," Kayla winced as she remembered that their fall was not so casual to begin with, "The next… we're… well, you know the rest. Your guess is as good as mine." She glanced at the High Queen of Narnia, who did not seem so tall in comparison to Kayla's Five-Foot-Eight height.

"I know what you mean." Susan commented as her gaze lifted to the forest in front of them, "Narnia works in very _strange_ ways sometimes - even I can't understand it." Kayla sensed an underlying bitterness to Susan's tone, but frowned and said no more on the topic.

"The trees used to talk, you know." Lucy spoke up, "It might sound crazy, but it's true."

Kayla peered around at the trees that swayed gracefully in the breeze, they _were_ almost dancing. She remembered Lucy struggling with the fact that Narnia was not the joyful place it used to be at the beginning of the 'Prince Caspian' film, and wanted desperately to cheer her up.

"It doesn't sound crazy to me. After all, I'm here, aren't I?" Kayla paused, debating whether to continue with what she wanted to say. It might have made the two Queens suspicious, but Kayla did not care in the slightest, "After all, Aslan must have brought us all here for a reason."

Without waiting to hear their replies, Kayla hurried ahead down the shallow path, unruffled as sharp branches pricked her legs, creating holes in her required school tights.

Whilst Kayla paced ahead down the path, Susan and Lucy shared a glance.

"How on _earth_ does she know about Aslan?!" Lucy quietly exclaimed to Susan, whom was watching Kayla's retreating figure with a sharp frown.

"I'm not entirely sure…" Susan trailed off, extremely puzzled, "… but I'd be wary around her, Lu. Narnia's changed and I'm not sure Aslan has the same potential he did the last time we were here."

Lucy seemed even more solemn at her older sister's words. She just felt so… helpless this time – more so than she had before – and the young girl was positive that these two girls who seemingly appeared out of thin air were just going to add to Narnia's mystery.

After what seemed like _hours_ but was perhaps only a few minutes, Kayla – oblivious to the hushed conversation that took place behind her – finally heard Adele's voice coming from behind another row of blazing apple trees, a minuscule parting in between two singular trees for the paths to meet.

" _Adele_!" She exclaimed in relief, rushing towards her friend who stood up faster than Kayla could blink.

For that moment, Kayla forgot all of her fears and doubts. She had found her best friend and together they had _made_ it to _Narnia_. Kayla felt this sudden resoluteness that they would find a way to leave Narnia together, too.

* * *

Nightfall quickly arrived. The atmosphere had been slightly awkward with Adele and Kayla not knowing _what_ to say. The Pevensie siblings still did not fully trust the two young girls, however they felt the need to take them under their wing; who knows what troubles the pair would get into on their own.

Edmund and Trumpkin, the two whom had been late to introduce themselves to Adele and Kayla, had collected more than enough apples for the seven, and Peter – perhaps the most wary of his new company – was quick to set up a campfire for the night. Apparently he had learnt how to do so at school, he boasted. Adele and Kayla had only looked at each other; _no_ boys ever learnt how to make campfires at their school, that was for sure. They _were_ sure that the only fire the majority at their school knew how to make was lighting a candle or Bunsen burner; even _they_ did not fully understand how it all worked.

The majority of the group; Lucy, Susan, Trumpkin and Edmund, had managed to succumb to sleep first. Adele tossed and turned, but she could not make herself comfortable on grass and was a very light sleeper. Eventually, Kayla was the next to close her eyes – she always had been the calmer, more relaxed of the two.

Adele only sighed in tiredness, and sat up as she stared blankly into the burning amber flames of the fire. She could tell that it would die out soon, but the heat was strong enough for now. The young girl leant back further into her blazer; Susan had promised her that she would lend some of her spare clothes to both Adele and Kayla, since all they had was their ripped and now worn out school uniform.

After a few moments, Adele concentrated her thoughts about her home, the warmth and welcoming atmosphere her house granted her with, her parents, her siblings… she also found herself thinking about her school, wondering whether this all was just an _extremely_ vivid dream, or whether it was actually happening. Narnia _did_ seem real enough, but Adele _must_ have hit her head on the school floor – she remembered the ending of the 'Prince Caspian' film, the Pevensie's all returned to where they had started; the train station. Were her parents worried? Was _the school_ worried?

All these thoughts and feelings continuously echoed through her mind. She just could not understand how it was possible to even… be in Narnia.

"You seem troubled… care to explain?" Adele's head shot up as she heard Peter's voice over the crackling fire. She only regarded him for a second; his narrowed eyes, his somewhat concerned expression, his eyes reflecting the flames, before she soon turned away.

"I'm just… confused." She started, unsure of what to reply, "I don't understand how we could be here – it all happened so suddenly."

"That's Narnia for you." At her curious glance, he continued, "Surprises are it's specialty." He commented, humour in his tone. For the first time since she had arrived, Adele managed a small smile.

It quickly became quiet again, the two teenagers unsure of what to say to one another. Peter was definitely different to how Adele had first thought he would be; watching 'Prince Caspian', she had always felt as though Peter had become harsher since the siblings had left Narnia for the first time - it was obvious how much that world meant to him - and perhaps he _had_ , however Adele saw that his character was more than that.

As Adele moved her gaze back to the fire, Peter took a hesitant glance at her. The young man took in her thoughtful frown, her shoulder-length hair, but what _really_ captivated him was her eyes. From the other side of the fire he could still see that they were a rather unfamiliar colour; not exactly hazel, but not a distinguishable blue or green either. It was _more_ than the colour though, it was the _contrast_ of the fierceness as well as the innocence in her eyes. He could clearly tell that there was more to Adele than there seemed.

"I know that you don't exactly trust us…" Adele spoke up, an edge to her tone, "… however, we really do mean you – and your family – no harm. Kayla and I-," She gestured to the sleeping form beside her, "- We know nothing of… well, the harming kind. We haven't been taught how to use weapons, and if you haven't noticed we aren't the most _subtle_." Peter chuckled a little, as he remembered how abrupt their fall had been, "Heck, we do not even know how to start fires _and_ we're not the best runners." She glanced back at Peter and the two met each other's gaze.

"I get your point." He stated, calmly, "Adele, I know that neither you nor Kayla mean any harm, that much is certain-," Adele blushed in embarrassment, "- however, you must forgive my siblings and I for being slightly cautious… Narnia isn't how it used to be."

"I know. You're… upset, angry, confused… I would be, too if my kingdom had almost perished." Adele commented before she could stop herself. When she realised yet again that she had said too much, she turned away from the blonde boy.

"How do you _know_?" Peter blatantly questioned, staring at her in curiosity. Adele gulped; she could not exactly tell him she was from the future now, could she? Then again, he was _Peter_ , and he believed in Narnia, they were _in_ Narnia… what harm would it do?

"I don't know what you mean." She stated, her gaze drifting to the dry grass below, now barely visible. Peter scoffed, but not in anger or frustration.

"I think you do." He started, "First of all, you talk about a… _mobile telephone_ , which isn't comprehendible to me. You knew my siblings names before you _met_ them-," Adele mentally added that this information was technically false, "- and you know about… well, seemingly everything. I _know_ you're not from Narnia; you're from England like us, but your uniform is… different to any kind I have seen."

"I'm from further north than Finchley." Adele added, attempting to cover herself. Peter narrowed his eyes as she said his hometown, and Adele only sighed; it seemed like opening her mouth only made things worse. Now, she decided she had no choice other than to tell him.

"The truth?" He asked, " _Please_?" He added, his tone still tranquil although she could tell he was beyond confused.

"It's… pretty much unbelievable… and a long story too." She shook her head, "I could shorten it, though." Peter only shrugged.

"We have all night." He stated, "Besides, Narnia has waited over a thousand years for us to return… what's a few more hours going to do?" Adele had to admit, he _had_ a point.

"Kayla and I… we were at school, it was only Tuesday…" Adele exhaled, before continuing the story. She had no idea why she felt so anxious all of a sudden, "… we had an art lesson together, which I was looking forward to. At one point, I walked over and into the store cupboard - I have always been afraid of the dark, so I used a stool to keep the door open. Then…"

"Then what?" Peter asked, thoroughly engaged already. He could sense how nervous she was and moved to sit closer to her. It felt rather strange though, attempting to comfort someone he barely knew, however he felt like the two girls were here for a reason.

"… The cupboard doors closed and I was engulfed in darkness. I _tried_ to open the door, and was relieved when Kayla managed to pry it open from the outside. It was one of the _worst_ moments in my _life_." She paused, "I know, I know – it's a childish fear - but I can't help it." Adele turned her head to look at Peter, whom looked in thought, "We – Kayla and I – then came across a painting of a lion and we... we thought that it looked a lot like Aslan."

"How do you _know_ about Aslan?" Peter abruptly questioned, shocked. "You have obviously _never_ been to Narnia before." Adele regarded him for a moment – much like she had done before. This time, she ignored his question, wanting to explain in her own time.

"I don't know how to explain further…" She trailed off, "…Just that this all _has_ to be some sort of dream. We _must_ have… hit our heads, or something." Adele added, feeling slightly faint as she tried to think about it all logically.

"You're a bit like Susan sometimes, you know? Always thinking _too_ logically." Peter commented. Adele thought he would leave it despite his confusion, but to her dismay he questioned, "Why should it be a dream? What would make you think that any of _this_ is a dream?"

"Because, Peter…" Adele started, hesitating before deciding to just come out with it. It would be like ripping a plaster off, "... Kayla and I _do_ live in England. However, in our world, Narnia doesn't exist – at all. Well, people _know_ about it, but not in the way you think. It's… fictional."

" _Fictional_?" Peter echoed, tearing his gaze away from her. She frowned.

"You know… it's a series of books – and three films." Adele started, before adding, "The… moving pictures?"

"I know what… films are, and I do read a lot of books." He replied, "So… does this mean that we…" He shook his head, "I don't know _what_ this means."

"Me neither." She agreed, "So that's why this _can't_ be real for me… do you understand?"

"I understand where you're coming _from_. But this _is_ real, you have to believe it." Peter sighed, "Maybe we'll find answers, somehow."

"I hope so." Adele smiled slightly, acknowledging how at ease she felt talking to Peter. They both gazed at the dying embers of the fire, before Peter spoke up once more.

"Adele… Can I ask you something?" The girl in question only nodded once as she suddenly felt overtired.

"Of course."

"This may sound a bit… insane. However, I've been thinking about it and…" He trailed off, leaving Adele in suspense, "… you're not from our time, are you?"

"What makes you think that?" She asked, although she knew he already understood.

"There's something about you – and Kayla, of course – that just… doesn't seem right. No, no I don't mean that in a _negative_ way. What I meant was… you two seem completely different than anyone I have ever met." He paused, "My family and I are currently within the year 1944 – you may already know that… I-,"

"2017." Adele cut Peter off, knowing that he would figure it out sooner or later, "I'm nearly Seventeen, like you… however, _my_ Seventeen just happens to be Seventy-Three years after yours."

" _Oh_." Peter said, more surprised than he was before.

"Yeah. We have phones, more cars, more planes and just… overall, a _lot_ of new technology." Adele continued, "There's a lot more equality, which is good. The technology I'm unsure about, but it's useful."

"What about the war?" Peter found himself asking, which also took him by surprise. Usually, he did not trust anyone easily, but he knew that however Adele and Kayla had come to be in Narnia, and _why_ they came to be in Narnia… it could not be for anything _bad_. At least, that's what he _hoped_.

"What about it?" Adele quipped, unsure of what to say. Could telling Peter about the war change anything?

"What happens?" He asked, his voice quivering, "Do… do _we_ win? Do all the deaths…" He trailed off, thinking of his Father, "… do all the deaths ever account for anything?" There was so much hope in his voice; Adele could not bring herself to _not_ say anything.

"I don't think I can say much… it might _disrupt_ … something." She was literally gasping for air, but seeing the helpless expression on his usually determined face, she continued, "I can't say much, but… well, neither Kayla or I sound German, do we? Eventually... there is peace between our two countries."

Relief instantly spread across his face, and he clasped her hand within his own. A few moments before, Adele would have _definitely_ recoiled. However… she had no doubt he needed it. Peter had this new determination about him, one that Adele had never seen in the films… she had no idea whether she had made a mistake or not.

"We'll win this, Adele. Whatever is happening in Narnia… we'll overcome it." He briefly glanced at her, the embers of the fire long gone, "We'll reclaim Narnia and get ourselves home safe, I _promise_."

* * *

 **EDITED: 1st** **May 2018.**

 **AN: Hope you all enjoy reading chapter two! Thank You to all those who have read the story so far, I really appreciate it! I am currently editing the chapters of this fic, and deleted the other chapters that were in this story as since I am editing, parts of the chapters may have not made any sense. Kind of… a fresh start.**


	4. Three - The Meeting

**Chapter Three**

"…. _Kayla_! Kayla, wake up!"

The first thing that Kayla was greeted with once she had awakened from her peaceful slumber was the smell of fresh grass and Lucy's voice, full of urgency. She could not believe that Narnia _was_ real, that she had _slept_ in Narnia and awoke the next morning.

"What's…?" Kayla trailed off, rubbing her eyes as she sat up on the soft grass, "What's wrong, Lucy?" She then opted to stand up instead, attempting to fight off the heavy fatigue she felt.

Instead of answering verbally, Lucy took Kayla's hand as she began to lead the taller girl through another half a mile or so of the vast forest full of evergreen and silver birch trees. After a few moments of silence had passed by – save from their footsteps – Lucy spoke up.

"It's Peter! Kayla, _he's_ -,"

Without warning, Lucy was cut off by the sound of two swords clashing. The younger girl looked desperate for help, whereas Kayla only winced at the less than pleasant noise.

They rounded a corner of the forest, through a group of clustered trees, and Kayla was surprised to have found Peter fighting a mysterious man, whose hair was dark but shoulder length, and who was adorned with neutral coloured clothing as well as deep blue gleaming armour. Lucy was quick to pull the older girl behind a small bolder.

"I just don't understand Peter sometimes," Lucy whispered to Kayla, "Why would he fight someone like that whom we don't even know?!" She finished, her voice rising.

Kayla's jaw _dropped_ as her fatigue wore off and she realised who Peter was fighting. It was no mystery to her; the hair, the tan skin, the height… _Prince Caspian_. Kayla had to ignore her blush as she remembered the _enormous_ crush she used to have on the Telmarine. Well, on the actor; Ben Barnes… however, she guessed that this _was_ Caspian. She absentmindedly sighed; it was all so confusing.

Lucy, unaware of how Kayla felt about the whole situation, shook her head again and rushed out towards the two boys before Kayla could reach out to stop her.

" _Stop it_!" The young girl cried out. Kayla did have to give her some credit; everything and everyone – which included both Caspian and Peter – stopped what they were doing and went completely silent, their heads turned towards the small Queen.

After a few seconds of silence, Kayla made her presence known by standing up from behind the boulder, smoothing down her tattered school uniform. She felt someone's gaze on her, and knowing who that someone may – or may not – have been, she ignored it as she decided to look up at Peter in confusion. Peter looked confused himself.

Kayla noticed how Caspian's gaze kept lingering on her, and inwardly groaned in frustration. It was not that she did not like Caspian _per say_ , but she was not very comfortable with him staring at her. Besides, she did not want to change anything, any path taken, in case it did not end well or in case things did not go the way they went in the film. What was the point of it? They would all be going their separate ways at the end of it all, anyway.

Kayla could see Peter look back at Caspian as realisation hit the blonde boy like a ton of bricks.

"Prince… _Caspian_?" Peter questioned the taller boy as he remembered the stories that Trumpkin had told them all the night before.

" _And who are you_?" Caspian asked; his tone cruel and angered. Kayla shuddered at how fierce his voice was - she had forgotten how he and Peter did not get along very well.

" _PETER?!"_

Susan's voice became prominent to everyone that surrounded the fight - and Lucy and Kayla themselves. The raven haired girl eventually stumbled across the scene alongside Edmund and Adele. Kayla noticed that Adele had changed into a deep green dress in a similar style to Susan's, and slung over her friend's shoulder was a neutral brown coloured dress, no doubt for Kayla.

All three newcomers to the scene paused when they saw a large rock in Peter's hand, a sword clasped tightly in Caspian's.

Edmund was quick to look upon his older brother in amusement, though his eyes wavered cautiously on Caspian. Susan looked disappointed in Peter, but curious about Caspian and the other Narnians that had gathered, and Adele looked hopelessly lost. Well, Kayla supposed that technically, that's what they were; lost, and obviously far away from their home.

Caspian looked down at the sword he held in his hands, _Peter's_ sword, complete with Aslan's engravings.

"High King _Peter_ …" Caspian trailed off, his voice more vulnerable and awed.

"I believe you called." Peter commented, slight sarcasm in his tone.

"Well, yes but…" The taller man trailed off once more, sparing a glance at the group whom had just arrived, "I thought you'd be… _older_." Kayla tried to hide a smile, having always found this conversation amusing. She peered over her shoulder at Adele, whom also seemed to be finding this humorous.

"Well if you'd like, we can come back in a few years." This was _definitely_ sarcasm, but Caspian took it literally as Peter stepped back tauntingly.

" _No_!" Caspian lightly exclaimed, "No, that's alright." The Prince started, moving his gaze from Peter to the rest of the group, "You're just…"

 _Oh Gosh_ , Kayla thought, _please don't say it, please don't say it!_

"… You're not exactly what I expected." The young Prince finished, his gaze lingering on Kayla in particular. She frowned and her eyes widened slightly. From the corner of her eyes, Kayla could see Adele give her a _look_.

"Neither are _you._ " Edmund spoke up from beside Adele, confusingly glancing at the other Narnians. Kayla did not blame the young boy; they _had_ been told by Trumpkin that Narnians no longer existed; at least, they had thought that not _this many_ had survived… whatever had happened. Kayla had to admit that the logistics of the battle which had destroyed Cair Paravel were a bit of a mystery to her too.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter, a badger, spoke. Although she knew what to expect from having watched Narnia, it was still uncanny for Kayla to hear a _badger_ speak.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my leash," Reepicheep started, "Our hearts and swords are at your service." Kayla could not help but smile at the mouse.

" _Oh my gosh, he is_ _so_ _cute._ " Lucy softly whispered to Susan.

"Who said that?!" Reepicheep exclaimed as he took his sword out of its holder. Kayla could see Lucy blush, sincerely embarrassed by what she had said.

"Sorry." The young girl sounded sheepish and apologetic.

"Oh," Reepicheep replied, immediately putting his sword away, "Uh, your _majesty_ ," The mouse bowed, "With the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well," Peter spoke, "At least we know _some_ of you can handle a blade." This, Kayla could tell was aimed at Caspian, and the tall girl winced at how blunt Peter could be. Caspian only looked at Peter in frustration.

"Yes, indeed." Reepicheep stated proudly, "And I have recently put it to good use; securing weapons for _your_ army, sire."

"Good." Peter sounded a lot more serious this time, "Because we're going to need every sword we can get." He turned back to face Caspian.

"Well then, you will probably be wanting yours back." He held Peter's sword, and Peter took it instantly, sparing a blank look at the Spanish Prince. Upon hearing Caspian's thick Spanish accent, Kayla had to remind herself yet again that herself and Adele were _really_ in Narnia. Unfortunately, it also reminded her that they would need to fight… the only problem was that neither herself nor Adele knew _how._

"Are you alright, Kay?"

Kayla shuddered upon hearing Adele's voice. She had been lost in her own thoughts again, and not realised that the rather large group had taken off, and were now a few metres away from them. She glanced down at her friend before shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, other than the fact that we're _here_ of all places, and wondering why. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Kayla tried, as she ran her fingers through her dark hair. Adele glanced up at Kayla as they began to walk behind the rest of the group.

"I _know_ that you're not exactly okay at the minute, and it's alright if you don't want to talk about it…" Adele trailed off, sensing how uncomfortable Kayla was speaking of _this_ , "… I don't want to interfere; I'm your friend, and I love you, okay? I just don't want a repeat of _last time_." She finished shakily, unsure of what else to say.

"Thanks, Ads," Kayla started, before shaking her head, "But no. _That_ … that will _never_ happen again, alright? I mean it. I was _not_ in the right frame of mind before, and yeah, this is a _shock_. But it does _not_ mean that I'll put myself through that again. Thanks for worrying, but you've got _nothing_ to worry about."

Satisfied with Kayla's reply, Adele linked her friends arm as they caught up to Susan, Lucy and Trumpkin. Lucy was reminding the group that the trees used to dance and with a smile, both Kayla and Adele reassured the young girl that they believed her, having watched everything unfold already.

Kayla did not want… the _thing_ to happen again. But sometimes, you were _never_ in control of your own life or actions, no matter how much you wished for it.

* * *

Adele was not sure what time it was; she regrettably did not own a watch, and her phone was nowhere to be found. She _did_ know that it had been a while since the group had set off on their journey as Kayla had also changed into her dress, which suited her friend very amiably, and the sun had moved increasingly to the East (she knew this as Peter had _specifically_ told the group that they were travelling north).

Since they had all _clearly_ wandered around aimlessly for the past few hours, Adele felt very tired and she was _certain_ that everyone else felt the same - even Reepicheep kept bouncing back and forth on each foot at a time, as though both of his feet ached.

Everyone had been chatting amongst themselves, no one – not even Caspian – wanted to say _anything_ to Peter, who was leading the whole group.

Usually, Adele was _not_ one to comment on anything she ever got secretly annoyed about, however she had mentally told herself that to survive Narnia she _had_ to change her mind set. She _had_ to find her inner confidence, her inner self, and the first step to _do_ that was to speak her mind. Not in an annoying manner, but in an… informative one.

" _Peter_!" She exclaimed softly to the slightly older boy. She and Kayla had _finally_ caught up to the front of the group – Peter was only a metre or so ahead of her.

After a few moments, Peter turned around slightly as he acknowledged his comrade, irritation clear in his features.

"What's wrong _now_?" He almost snapped, and instantly regretted it. He never liked to sound arrogant or argumentative, sometimes it just… happened, and this was one of those times. He sounded harsher than he had meant to – that much was obvious by the fact that Adele looked _very_ taken-aback. The younger girl was _extremely_ quick to wipe the look off of her face, but Peter had already seen it.

"It's just... we've been wandering around for _hours_ now." She started, sighing. Adele felt so, _so_ exhausted that when Peter did not understand how tired everyone was she could not help but roll her eyes, which only frustrated the High King more, "Can't you just _accept_ the fact that we're lost and let Caspian, Reepicheep and Trufflehunter take over? At least they have more of an idea where we're headed." Kayla nudged Adele lightly, but the latter only shrugged, "Someone had to say it some time."

Caspian looked _overjoyed_ at someone standing up for his leadership. However, he frowned at Edmund's wince.

"What's wrong?" He asked Edmund quietly. Edmund shook his head lightly.

"She's _in for it_ now…" The younger boy trailed off, "No one _ever_ stands up to Peter when he's in one of his moods."

" _One of his moods_?" Caspian questioned, unsure of the phrase. Edmund sighed.

"When he's tired, and irritated as it is." He replied, and Caspian nodded in understanding.

"He needs to accept that he _knows_ we're lost." Susan commented, still quiet but loud enough for Peter to have heard. Lucy and Kayla stayed quiet, Trumpkin chuckling at Adele's previous comment.

It was true; _everyone_ knew that Caspian – paired with Trufflehunter and Reepicheep - had better navigational skills than Peter, but they were all too afraid to admit it as the High King did not exactly _like_ the Spanish Prince.

Peter's eyes drifted off towards Caspian's smug face, as well as Edmund's smirk, before hardening as he looked back down at Adele.

"We're _not_ lost." Peter began, "… and we're most certainly _not_ following _him_." He spat. Adele frowned as she wondered how he was so kind yesterday, but so… unpleasant today. She knew that Peter did not want to damage his pride in front of his people, however she _also_ knew that he had to understand how his people felt.

"Why?" Adele questioned. This was enough to make everyone stand still, even in the middle of a forest with no idea what could be waiting for them.

" _Why_?" Peter echoed, confused but agitated. Adele bet that no one – not including his parents - had ever challenged him about his actions before.

"That's what I said." Adele's tone was _firm,_ "Why do you condemn Caspian so much, Peter? Why must you be so harsh to someone you do not fully understand?"

"What? And you two _do_?" He gestured towards both Kayla and Adele as he spoke. The latter only stared back at him.

"Not necessarily." She concluded, "However I _do_ understand that you must not judge people on their family's actions, only their own."

"What do you mean? He's a _Telmarine_ ; he all but _destroyed_ Narnia!" Peter exclaimed. At this, Caspian stepped forward, his hand on his sword, but was stopped abruptly by Kayla, whom only shook her head at the Prince.

"Don't make it worse, Caspian. There's no need for _another_ fight, only resolve." Kayla whispered. Caspian frowned, before glancing at Kayla and nodding. Susan gestured for the whole group to carry on, and they moved forwards as Peter and Adele stood at a standstill, facing one another.

"You gonna be alright, Ads?" Kayla asked from where she walked with Lucy and Trumpkin. Adele flashed her a smile.

"Calming someone down?" She glanced at Peter's outraged expression, "I'll be fine." Kayla smiled kindly, before continuing her walk with the rest of the group.

"Peter…" Adele stated calmly, her voice now level, "Are you sure you're doing what's best for all of us? Or what's best for _you_?"

"Yes, I _am_ sure!" He exclaimed, having had enough of Adele's sudden attitude towards him, " _You_ need to stop challenging me; _I_ am the _High King_ of Narnia! Who are _you_ to argue with me?"

Adele scoffed, however her expression remained tranquil. Past experiences had made her realise that anger only fuels more anger – she needed to remain as calm as she could for Peter to also calm down.

"A _High_ _King_ that does no longer believe in the great Lion whom _gave_ him that title in the first place?" She questioned, Peter hesitating before she continued, "Anyway, as the High King I am _certain_ that it's your job to make sure that we _arrive_ at our destination safely – not to _stand_ here arguing with me because of something as simple as _pride_." Her voice had now softened to her usual kind tone that Peter was increasingly familiar with.

Gently, Adele took the map that hung lifelessly from Peter's right hand and held it tightly in her own. She gave Peter a smile, and took his right hand in her left.

"I _know_ it's not easy, Peter. But sometimes we must let go of our pride, and do what is expected of us." She said. Peter sighed, his anger now diminished. They were both startled by a voice that came from ahead.

" _Come on, you two_!" Edmund called. Even from as far away as he was stood, Peter could tell that Edmund was wearing his all too familiar smirk. Usually, it would have made Peter's exasperation even _worse_ , but as he met Adele's soothing gaze, he found himself at ease.

"It _isn't_ easy." Peter started, "But you're right. I haven't ruled over Narnia in… well, what seems like _forever_. I guess I'd forgotten that I need to be more patient with them, to not let my pride take over." Adele looked up at Peter for a moment, before she let go of his hand. When she did, he turned away from her, gazing at the blue skies high above.

" _We haven't got all day!"_ Edmund exclaimed, his voice echoing through the woods, " _At least not anymore!"_

"He's right." Peter commented, he and Adele both grinning, before they set off walking to catch up with the rest of the group.

Once they had, Adele handed the map back over to Caspian, whom only smiled kindly back at her. With another glance at Kayla, the Spaniard – along with Trufflehunter and Reepicheep of course - began to lead the whole group North once more.

Kayla then linked arms with Adele and followed, Lucy and Trumpkin walking steadily behind them. Finally, Susan and Peter followed at the end of the whole group, seen as they were among the most experienced at fighting, just in case they ran into trouble.

Susan only smirked at her older brother, whereas Peter rolled his eyes at his sister as he kept his gaze on the surrounding forest.

"Don't start." Was all he said, his tone blank and emotionless.

Susan held up her hands in surrender, "Peter, I didn't _say_ anything."

"You didn't have to." He replied, before they all became silent once more.

* * *

 **Edited: 1** **st** **May 2018**

 **AN: I** _ **hope**_ **that I haven't rushed into anything here. Not that there is… anything to rush into, I just hope I didn't make Adele seem** _ **too**_ **able to calm Peter down so quickly. Even if you feel as though I did, it links to where this story is headed, and don't worry – no romance will occur (well, no** _ **obvious**_ **romance will occur) within the first… five to ten chapters (maybe)?**

 **I just don't want the romances that** _ **will**_ **blossom to happen too quickly or to be extremely slow-burn, you get me?**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Narnialover14. I know it's a few days late, but Happy Birthday!**

 **Thank-You for reading :)**


End file.
